An Enchanting Night
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Sequel to "To Move On", a year passes since the events of Saga II and a ball begins at Tara Castle with Asuka and co invited! What can happen on this night? Read to find out! Treasure HunterxOc, MerlinxStarlet, OcxOc


**Here's the sequel to To Move On and there's gonna be yet another sequel in the near future, so be in watch for it :) Anyways, I do not own Mabinogi. Mabinogi and all characters and stuff to the series belong to Devcat and Nexon. I only own my Ocs! Please support the official release by playing Mabinogi today! A couple of friends wanted me to add their Mabi characters into the story, so I added them in it, so here's to you guys 3**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, clear night at the Tara Royal Castle and there was a ball thrown by Eirawin in celebration of her 23rd birthday. A lot of people were invited, humans, elves, and giants alike and a certain group was invited as well. Asuka, Hunter, Merlin, Proffessor Jay, and Starlet were also invited and the Culinary Artist was part of the cooking staff for the ball. Annika even brought her friends Anggel, Himanori, her guildleader Troper, and her other fellow guildies. While the men were at the ball, the girls were getting ready to go out there to have fun.<p>

"Come on, Asuka! You're gonna miss the ball!" Anggel called out, coming out of the changing room in a beautiful long and flowing blue gown that had some black on the trims. Her hair was tied to a neat bun and had some makeup on to look her best, especially to impress Himanori.

Asuka was still in the changing room, saying, "Y-You can go on without me, Anggel. I'll catch up with you later."

Himanori came over, dressed in a beautiful short yellow and white cocktail dress. Her hair was tied to a braid that drapped over her left shoulder. "What's wrong? Can't fit in your dress? Do you need help?" she asked.

"Uh, nope! It's uh...it's nothing! I'll work it out myself!" Asuka spoke out from the other side of the door.

Anggel then smirked. "I get it. You're embarrassed of how Hunter will react to what you wear, huh?" There was silence from Asuka. "Ha! I knew it! I can read you like a book, Asu!"

Gesturing her to be easy on their friend, Himanori gently said, "Why are you embarrassed? I'm sure Hunter will love it, no matter what you wear. Remember that it's not what the outside counts, it's the inside that does, Asuka. I'm sure he would tell you the same thing if he were here right now. So can you try and come join us, please?"

After a few more moments of silence, Asuka said, "Ok, I'll do it."

Grinning from ear to ear, Himanori and Anggel high-fived each other.

"Hey Troper! Easy on the food, man! It's not going anywhere," Merlin said, sweatdropping at the huge plate of food Troper had on his plate.

"You have no idea how much work I had to do with the guild and training my skills today, Merlin! I haven't ate anything since this morning!" the leader of Troopguild spoke, eating his meal.

Flauro let out a laugh. "Chill out, mate. Let him have his fun! Besides, it's better than him with an empty stomach and trust me, no one wants a grumpy Troper around," he said, patting Merlin's back.

Magnusfire popped out, saying in a dramatic voice, "One man...one meal...It all comes down to how much Troper can eat before he gets full!"

Hunter was looking around the ballroom, wondering where Asuka could be. He paced back and forth and tapped his foot several times, trying to not panic or worry. Michl, another guildie and one of Asuka's friends, came over to him after getting away from Savvy and Psiko, who were drunk with wine and were going on about some guy named Sandro.

"Hey, Hunter, don't worry. For all we know, Asuka could be using the bathroom or is waiting on the other girls. Hell, she could be still looking for a dress!" he said, trying to comfort the man. "Why don't I play you some songs to pass the time? I made some new music that you and the others might enjoy."

With a small sigh, Hunter replied, "I guess I can listen to some of your songs while I wait."

Beaming brightly, Michl said, taking out his battle mandolin, "Awesome! Let's start with this one!"

As he listened to the bard's song, Hunter started drifting on to his thoughts of when he and Asuka met. Starlet walked over in a beautiful white dress and Merlin ran right over to her like a puppy welcoming its owner home. He blushed as he looked over her, awed by how amazing she looked

"You look...amazing, Starlet!" He managed to say.

Giggling, Starlet said, "Why, thank you, Merlin. You look amazing yourself. I'm even surprised you're wearing a tuxedo, considering you never liked dressing all fancy."

Merlin scratched the back of his head lightly. "Welllllll, I consider this kind of event to be an exception to wear stuff like this. Besides, I got to look good for my girlfriend."

"Oh, you're so sweet," the young singer softly spoke, blushing lightly before kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, Starlet, where's Asuka and the other girls? They coming?" Flauro asked as he watched Michl play.

Starlet replied, "They should be out soon. They were getting their dresses on when I left the changing rooms."

"And now we're here to rock this place!" Anggel called out as she and Himanori came to the group. She saw Troper's plate. "Oh my god, he's got to be kidding to eat that much food...Oh well."

Flauro said, "Well, Magnus is having a field day, watching him to see how much he can eat."

Himanori then glanced to the side before she giggled. She then tapped Hunter's shoulder and when he looked at her, she pointed to their right. Hunter then followed the direction of where she was pointing and widened his eyes in awe at the sight before him. Asuka was wearing a beautiful red and black evening gown, her hair tied to a low bun and was wearing cherry red lipstick with a bit of blush. To Hunter, she looked captivating and he felt like not sharing her to the world for them to see.

When she over to him, Asuka spoke, blushing, "H-Hi, Hunter. Sorry I to-took so long."

Taking her hands in his gently, Hunter said, a warm smile on his face, "It's alright. I'm glad to have waited to see you look this stunning."

Asuka could swear steam was coming out of her head as she blushed a deep red. "Y-You don't say? Well I, uh, I'm glad that you like how I look..." she spoke quietly. _Darn Hunter and his way of making blush so damn much! _she thought to herself in her mind.

"Aw, did I make you blush again?" Hunter playfully teased as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine! I-I'll get used to it eventually!" the brunette fighter said, glancing at him. "Anyways, you look...very handsome."

Hunter chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you noticed. I have to look sexy for you, don't I?" he teased again.

Asuka bit her bottom lip gently to hold back her laughter. "You're right about that."

As the two were talking, Anggel, Himanori, and Starlet were grinning at the couple while Merlin was groaning, thinking that Hunter's pickup lines were cheesy.

Anggel said, "And to think Asuka was once in love with Ruairi, she's with Hunter. Sometimes I can never understand what's in that girl's brain!" She let out a laugh. "But that's why I love her!"

Himanori asked, "But not as much as you love me?"

Putting an arm around her, Anggel said, "Yeah, well, I love you both. Though I love Asuka as a friend, so yeah."

Giggling lightly with a small blush, Himanori said, "That's a relief. Besides, Asuka's not one to be dating girls."

Merlin muttered, "Get a room, you two..."

Anggel glared at him, ready to take out her beam swords. "You got something to say, whitey?"

Trying to get out of it, Merlin said, grabbing Starlet's hand, "Uh, nope! I said me and Starlet are gonna go dancing now!"

Starlet giggled as she got dragged to the dance floor with Merlin and Anggel let out a snort. "Amateur..." she muttered.

"He knows than to mess with you since you beaten him in a duel last week. Besides, you promised me you wouldn't beat him up for no reason tonight," the young blond said to the other. "Now, how about we go dance too?"

Smiling, Anggel said, "Gladly," before they went to the dance floor as well.

Hearing the soft and slow music playing from the royal band, Hunter asked, "May I have this dance, milady?"

Asuka blushd as she nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'd love to dance with you."

They went to the dance floor and then Hunter gently put a hand on her hip with his other hand holding hers, while Asuka held his hand in return and put a hand on his shoulder before they began to sway to the music. Asuka never knew how to dance, so Starlet helped her learn the ways of waltzing and Hunter was taught by her as well, so they didn't have to worry about stepping on each other's feet. As they continued to dance slowly, the young female fighter let out a happy sigh as she put her head against Hunter's chest, closing her eyes with a smile. Hunter smiled and gently put his head on top of hers as they were moving still.

"I don't want this moment to end...This is just so...enchanting," Asuka whispered softly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm glad we came here. We deserve something like this from all the traveling we've done together in Iria," Hunter softly spoke. "It doesn't feel like a year since we started dating."

Asuka giggled lightly. "I know...feels like forever. A year traveling together..." She blushed again. "...and a year since our first kiss..."

Hunter smiled. "Yeah...Though I wish I was the one who gave you your very first kiss..." he said, refering to Asuka's first kiss given to her by Ruairi.

"...Do you hate Ruairi, Hunter? I mean...I know you hardly knew him and never got a chance to meet him, but...I don't know why I even thought of this now," Asuka said with a small sigh.

The two stopped dancing to look at each other and Hunter sighed, running a hand through his black locks. "No, I don't hate him as a person. I just hated the fact that he had to go and die on you. He was your first love since you came to Erinn after all. Other than that, I don't hate him. I kinda wish I got to know and meet him too."

With another small sigh, Asuka said, "He was my first love, but you..." She looked up at him in the eye. "You're my first true love and first boyfriend, Hunter, and I'm glad I got to meet and fall in love with you. And I mean every word of it, too."

Pulling her to a hug, the treasure hunter said, "Same here. Hey...wanna go somewhere quiet and...private?"

"Already done with dancing?"

"Nah...just done with being in a large crowd."

"Ok ok, let's go then. I know where we can go."

After that, the two went up to the castle garden on top of the castle. No one was around, so it was just the two of them for now, and it was the perfect night to be out here with the full moon shining. They walked over to a nice patch of grass and sat down, Asuka sitting between her boyfriend's legs while he held her around the waist, holding her close to him and putting his head on top of hers.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight," Asuka softly whispered as they stared at the full moon.

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, but it's not as beautiful as you are," he said.

The girl giggled as she spoke, "Of course you'd say that. You never cease to surprise and amaze me, Hunter."

"Well, that's what you love about me, right?" the man asked with a laugh.

Turning her head to face him, Asuka said, "That and many other reasons."

Having a feeling of knowing what else she loved about him, Hunter then put a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a warm, passionate kiss with her returning it. Their lips moved in a perfect sync and it felt so right. Asuka moaned softly as her arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss. Hunter then moved his other hand to caress her hip, which made her gasp softly. He then took the opportunity to put his tongue into her mouth, earning another moan from his lover. Their tongues touched together and explored each other's mouth, taking time to taste each other. Hunter undid Asuka's bun and felt her hair fall to her shoulders before they pulled away for air.

With a small smirk, Hunter whispered, "You look more beautiful with your hair put down, Asuka..." Seeing her blush, he smiled. "But you still haven't told me what else there is about me that you love..." He then moved his head down to gently plant a kiss on her exposed neck. "So what are they, love?"

Doing her best to contain her moans, Asuka answered, "It's...mostly everything...about you...but it's hard to say what else there is that I love...about you..."

"What got you...to fall in love with me?" Hunter whispered softly before licking the spot he kissed slowly.

"A-Ah...I guess it was...ngh...when you protected me...from those bandits at the oasis...I always felt safe...when you're near me..."

Pulling away to look at her, the young man smiled warmly. "I didn't know back then, but I had a sudden urge to always be near you and protect you...At first you were just some girl looking for a little boy, but then I saw what passion you have to help those you care about and those in need. When I found out you were in love with Ruairi, I have to be honest cause I felt jealous about it. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you..." He looked down. "I never wanted to tell you cause I was afraid you'd get upset and...maybe leave me..."

Asuka smiled, hugging him. "Hunter...hating you and leaving you is something...I'd never do. I'm glad you opened up cause I feel that's a way for us to understand one another..." She pulled away again to look at him. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Asuka..."

"Hunter..."

Before they could lean in for another kiss, they heard soft giggling. They turned and blushed deep red when they saw the intruding peepers who happened to be Anggel, Himanori, Troper, Merlin, Starlet, Benji, and Michl.

Asuka sighed. "How long were you guys watching?" she asked.

Anggel replied, "When you two started swapping spit."

Himanori giggled. "I had no idea you were into that, Asu."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Those two will never learn..."

Michl said, "When you two get married, I can be the music man."

Hunter cried out, "B-But we're not getting married yet!"

"Yeah!" Asuka said.

Benji laughed. "Come on, let's end this teasing and go back to the party. We just came to look for you two."

Both sighed before Hunter said to Asuka, "They're right. Let's head back."

Asuka nodded and then they all went back to have more fun at the ball. In the end, Savvy and Psiko got even with Sandro by making him wear a playboy bunny suit and sing Friday by Rebbeca Black.


End file.
